I La la la la Love You
by raiTonight29
Summary: Part 3: America and England visit Disneyland Hong Kong, where they /read: UK/ brave one of the rides. "If I do make it out alive, I am going to kick you so bloody hard where I can economically alter your future colonies." A collection of USUK ficlets.
1. Fridge

**Words:** 598

**A/N:** Ahh, I've written a lot of ficlets for this pair… this wonderful, dorky, sweet pair. We were having 'fic fests', you see… with other wonderful people I have had the pleasure of meeting during HetaWeen. But anyway, I was uncertain of whether I should post them up or not. But I figured, why the hell not? This will be the first of the many ficlets (most of them are fluff because I'm a dorky sap and I love this pairing so much).

Also, Unbeta-d.

**Ficlet # 1: Refrigerator**

They were seated on an old wooden two person Tranquility swing seat with maroon throw pillows and wrapped around their bodies was a comfy duvet they had managed to procure from their dusty closet. Silently, they watched the waning sunset that looked as if one frustrated artist had dumped pinks and oranges into a baby blue canvas.

"The fridge has always fascinated me," America says from out of the blue, prompting a raised eyebrow from his English boyfriend curled comfortably against his side with a book on his lap and a curious amused smile playing on his lips.

"Tell me something I do not know, love." England replies as he lowers his green eyes back to continue from where he left off.

America frowns at the sunset, "I meant, before," he makes a vague hand gesture before giving up entirely and settling his hand back around England's shoulders, "I meant before us. Like, us, as in officially getting together."

"You mean decades ago?" England fills in, his amused grin back upon his face as he leers at America, "now, why, pray tell, were you fascinated with refrigerators, love? Unsurprising though that is, I can't help but be curious."

America flushes a lovely shade of red before chuckling nervously and shrugging, jostling the book in England hands, "I've always wondered what other people had inside their fridges," he sees England's eyebrows raise quizzically at him but he does not allow England to reply as he opens his mouth again, "I mean, all I had in my fridge back then was a bottle of milk, some left over take out and bottles of water and soda. Anything else I needed, I got from a near-by 24 hour convenience store. Can't help it though, I'm an extremely busy person."

England contemplates this, America can tell as he sees the slight furrowing of England's eyebrows.

"Poppet?" England inquires hesitantly as he takes a hold of the hand that is wrapped around his shoulders.

America smiles wistfully and the dwindling sunlight is just right to make him seem almost ethereal and old but not, because England can clearly see the boy in him, unsure and timid, so he wraps his arms around America's middle and sighs.

America echoes with a sigh of his own and gazes off to the sunset again, "But right now," he chuckles and he beams a smile down at the wonderful bundle in his arms, "right now, there's left over soup from the morning, burnt and scary-looking but it's still soup, onions, garlic, eggs, cucumbers, bacon, burger patties, carrots, potatoes, apples, that strawberry cake you made the other day, why you call it strawberry though when it's blue is beyond me but it's there and some meat and chicken for dinner tonight and the many dinners we're going to have together."

England blinks and then he smiles widely up at the American beside him, "and do these make you happy despite the cake being blue and the soup being bad and that dinner is most likely going to turn up burnt?"

America laughs, a smooth genuine laugh that makes England's heart flutter at the sound, "Yes," he says breathlessly, "That and because you make me very happy, England."

England flushes, grumbles about how the git makes him very happy, too and promptly tells him to hush.

America laughs, "I'm helping you cook dinner tonight, babe. Dinner won't turn up burnt then."

England smiles and together they watch the sun make its timely decent behind orange-flecked hills, silently hoping they can share full refrigerators and many burnt dinners together forever.


	2. Tradition

A/N: Ahh, thank you for the favorites! I shall answer the reviews here because I can and I want to. XD

**Remus:** Thank you so much! And of course, the fluff makes cavities [or anything, really] worthwhile! XDDD

Now we proceed! ^^

**Prompt:** Snowglobes [USUK]

**Warning:** Unbeta'd, sap, fluff (?)

**Words:** 483

**Tradition**

_The year was 2011._

Ever since the end of WW1, it had sort of become a tradition for England to receive snow-globes from a certain American during Christmas. They varied every year; from small ones to colorful ones to American themed ones to overwhelmingly large ones and, well, there was also this one time when America had gotten a good whack upside the head when he had given him a Parisian themed one. England was sure the idiot didn't have any sense of self-preservation. That, or he just really enjoyed getting the English man's blood to boil. But he was a wonderful idiot that way.

_The month was December._

Ever since the end of WW2, it has become a tradition for England to receive love-themed snow-globes from a certain American during Christmas. They varied every year; from ridiculously sappy ones - _"I love you so much, Baby… wish you were here…"_- to the horribly stupid ones _- "If you were a burger in McDonalds, you'd be McGorgeous"_- to the ones that made his heart soar high up in the clouds - _"Thank you for always being there for me, I love you"._

And the American always got something good when he visited a few days later to celebrate Christmas. And 'Something good' usually came with a bed.

_The day was Tuesday, the 20th. _

There came a knock on his door, punctual, prompt and predicable as always. England gingerly placed his cup of tea down and stood up gracefully. He opened the door with an expectant smile to the familiar mailman, "Happy Holidays" he said with a small reserved smile. The mailman tipped his hat, "Happy Holidays to you, too, Good sir. Here's your package. Please sign here."

England shut the door and he smiled down at the little white package in his hands.

He opened it carefully and blinked down at the yellow paper with America's handwriting staring back at him_, "Before you get your snowglobe, babe, please head out to your balcony. No tricks, I promise!"_

England, blinked, disconcerted, for this was not routine, not tradition. But he smiled nonetheless, and ventured upstairs to his bedroom balcony.

It was there where he found America perched precariously on the old tree just outside, looking like the boy he was, but not. His cheeks were red from the cold but he smiled the smile England loved so much, making his dimples known.

He held up a placard that said, _"You may open your gift now…"_

England looked down and carefully unearthed the snowglobe, but the snowglobe did not have a theme. No silly _I love you_'s or corny jokes to greet him back.

What was blinking back at him was a ring, a simple platinum ring in the center of falling glitters and hearts.

He looked up to question America but all he saw next was a placard that said, _"Will you marry me?"_

**Notes:**

No one knows when the first snowglobe was made, but they seem to have originated from France during the early 19th century. Around the Paris Universal Expo of 1878, snow globes also started appearing and by 1879, five companies were already producing snow globes and were selling them all around Europe.

If you were a burger in McDonalds, you'd be McGorgeous - overused, I know! But I couldn't help myself! XDDD

Thank you for reading! ^^;


	3. HyperSpeed

**Prompt:** Disney

**Words:** 914

**Warnings:** Language, Unbeta'd

**HyperSpeed**

The sun was beating down on them as they got off of their Mickey Mouse themed train and England had to adjust the hat on top of his head to avoid the irritating rays. They were at Disneyland Hong Kong and it may or may not be due to a certain American's penchant for anything remotely childish and … well… American.

So armed with a camera, a small sling bag with extra batteries and lots of money (Hey, it was Disneyland, of course you would have spend a LOT) they were set to enter the large iron gates after swiping their Mickey Mouse train cards and paying for their tickets.

When they entered, they were immediately bombarded with Disney songs played over at least 20 speakers aligning the main entrance ala- park style and England found himself humming along to one of the many Peter Pan theme songs before America decided he would try one of the rides in Tomorrowland. America had always been one for space and the stars and all that explosive shi –cough- stuff.

"Hey!" America greeted the Asian attendant in the line to one of the rides that was named, 'Space Mountain'.

America was generally excited for he still had to try this version of the Space Mountain, what with its new show elements not presented in the renovated California version.

"Good morning, sirs." The attendant smiled politely as she watched the growing line at the corner of her eye, "May I help you?"

England mentally applauded her proper use of grammar.

America opened his mouth to talk but England interrupted with, "Does this rollercoaster ride have loops?" to which America frowned at. He liked his loops, thank you very much.

The American's frown deepened when the attendant shook her head, but England beamed and was about to give his boyfriend an excited nod when the attendant continued, "However, it has hyperspeed and the patrons said it was exhilarating."

England's grin morphed into a gape as he stared at the attendant with a bloody-fuck-are-you-mad-why-didn't-you-tell-me-sooner-now-I'm-going-to-have-to-humiliate-myself-in-front-of-all-these-people-bloody-fuck-fuckity-fuck-all-is-well-fuck-yes-it-is stare. And America pulled him into the line, babbling something that sounded suspiciously like, "it's a good thing we didn't eat anything before we came, then."

England turned as pale as a ghost. Heaven help him.

When the entered the small boarding area, they were immediately bombarded in darkness with neon earth-tone colored planets along with various complex star patterns. Lining the walls of the station are colored neon light bars that gave the area a kind of eerie outer-space look that made America bounce on his heels and England visibly sick.

When it was finally their turn, England insisted that he sit at America's right (since America's good arm was his right), in case he ever flew off the car and America could hold him in place or at least catch him, but the attendant, a different one, assured him that if he just buckled up properly, then he wouldn't be worrying about catapulting out of their goddamn car but I am now speeding through run on sentences so I guess I would have to use a period sooner or later but I haven't gotten my point across yet so screw the period and let me tell you that England was scared as fuck. See, there's your period.

You're welcome.

"Please take off your hats and easily detachable accessories, guests. This is a hyperspeed ride and we only wish to ensure your safety. Please make sure everything is secure, no cameras, your pictures will be taken for you. Please enjoy your Space Mountain ride and we hope you come back to Disneyland Hong Kong." The voice over said as extra seatbelts lowered on their laps.

'If I _do_ ever make it out alive,' England thought miserably as he tucked his hat under his butt. The voice over switched to mandarin, he hardly understood any of it but he would not hear it either over the sound of his heart.

Then the ride moved and England gripped America's hand so tight the American thought he'd end up having to shake the feeling back into them once the ride was over.

"Babe," America said as he squeezed his hand, "Relax. I'm here," He threw a small smile for extra measure.

But all England did was turn his pale face in his direction and said, "If I do make it out alive, I AM GOING TO CASTRATE YOU and kick you so bloody hard where I can economically alter your _future colonies_."

America silently feared and prayed for the safety of his balls and manhood.

And his future colonies.

Then they began their descent into wormholes, galaxies, exploding planets and meteors and hundreds and thousands of sharp turns, ups and downs that made England's stomach lurch, squeal, tumble a few rounds and generally just shove other organs out of the fucking way and shit was that just his pancreas?

He threw dignity out of the godforsaken ride, almost hitting the person in front of him on the head with it and threw his arms around America's neck, decency and MANNERS be damned. All the time you kept yelling profanities that had parents covering the ears of their innocent children (that were in the right height to get on the ride), unconsciously strangling America, cursing and threatening to throttle the idiot who invented this monstrosity, Disney, Hong Kong (that brat!), and holding America and his ass hostage as England vowed to shove a space-themed-spoon-with-extra-galaxies-and-enough-explosions up someone's ass.

**Notes:**

I am not sure about the other Disneyland's out there for I have only been to Disneyland Hong Kong the past year, and it was awesome, oh so very awesome. The only ride that really got me screaming my lungs out was Space Mountain (there really aren't roller coasters at my country so it was a first for me. XD) so please excuse the obvious errors on my part.

Please review? I would really like to hear your comments!


End file.
